In For Revenge
by Dark Zero 1718
Summary: Gino drove Suzaku in a bad hair day. The brunette plans for his revenge towards him. What is Gino's punishment then? One-shot!


Got bored. Crack-fic time! Code Geass is not mine, BTW.

Enjoy!

* * *

**In For Revenge**

Gino hates to go to bed without a late-night snack. Suzaku told him if he eats in the middle of the night, he's gonna hit him hard for making him think there was a rat in the kitchen. To make matters worst, he kept the key of the pantry in his room.

The clock reads 12:00 a.m. and Gino laid awake on the bed, paranoid and hungry. _Need food...need food... _He tried to close his eyes one more time, but he desperately needs something to nibble on. _The key is with Suzaku. He's going to kill me if I get it and have my snack. SUZAKU YOU MEANIE! _Gino screamed in his head. _That's it! Revenge is MINE! HE'S GOING TO PAY FOR NOT ALLOWING ME TO EAT MY SNACK!_

He stood up and headed for the door.

**( LATER )**

The blonde man opened the door quietly. He tip toed his way inside so he wouldn't wake Suzaku. He searched on one of the drawers. Nothing but papers and a photo of Euphy and the brunette himself. Gino also saw his own picture drooling on his bed _He's going to pay for that picture too.._

After a few more digging, he finally found what he needed.

Hair gel.

Gino smirked. _Hehe..this will teach ya! _He walked towards the bedside. He opened up the container of the sticky substance and grabbed a stick of gel. He began to ruffle Suzaku's hair in funny angles until it looks like a complete disaster. _He's up for a baaaad hair day._

The brunette stirred a bit and this caused the blonde to snatch the pantry key on the bedside dresser and ran out of his room.

**( IN THE MORNING )**

Suzaku awoke. The first thing he saw was a container of hair gel beside him. _What is my hair gel doing here..? _He thought curiously.

He sat up and got off his bed. He went to the bathroom and he gasped in EXTREME shock when he saw his reflection.

"What..the..HECK?!" he exclaimed so loud that it echoed in the bathroom. "How did this happened?!" the brunette thought for a while. And the answer hit him.

Gino Weinberg.

"That guy's going to pay!"

**( LATER )**

Gino opened his eyes and met an unhappy Suzaku standing over him.

"Yes?" he asked, hiding his smile.

"Gino.." Suzaku started "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR, YOU MORON!" he shouted.

"What? I didn't do ANYTHING at all!" Gino lied.

A vein popped on the brunette's head "DON'T ACT LIKE ITS' NOT YOUR FAULT! MY HAIR LOOKS AWFUL AND ITS' PRETTY OBVIOUS YOU'RE INCHARGE OF THIS" he yelled.

"Would you stop that loud voice of yours? It's early in the morning and you're yelling like I killed everyone!" Gino said back.

"Why are you so calm? You know you're in trouble! SERIOUS TROUBLE!"

"What are you gonna do to me, huh? Hit me with a pillow until I die?"

"No." Suzaku said as he grabbed a metal stick beside the door "Hit you with a metal stick."

"Oh no.."

Oh yes.."

Gino ran off and Suzaku began to chase him

**( OUTSIDE )**

Anya Alstreim was just sitting there, doing her usual hobby. Tapping on her device. Then, she heard Gino screaming like a girl in the hallways. The blonde quickly approached her.

"Anya, help me! I'm being chased by an ugly haired freak!" Gino panicked in front of her face.

"Whatever." Anya said in her flat tone.

"PLEASE?" the blonde pleaded. The pinkette girl just didn't say anything back.

"Come on, Anya! Give that little device of yours a break and help out a bit here?" Gino pleaded again "You've been stuck with that thing ALL day!"

"I don't mind." the stoic girl simply said.

"I'll do anything you want! JUST HELP ME!"

An enraged voice echoed "GINO!"

Gino screamed like a girl again and resumed running. Suzaku followed close behind.

"Suzaku?" Anya called as the brunette stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

"What?''

"You're the ugly haired freak that Gino's scared about?" she asked.

"UGLY HAIRED FREAK?! HE CALLED ME AN UGLY HAIRED FREAK?! GINO'S REALLY GETTING IT!'' he shouted "WHERE IS HE?"

"He went north"

"Thanks. GINO, I'M GONNA GET YOU!"

**( IN THE BATHROOM )**

Gino was hiding in one of the bathroom dorms, hoping Suzaku won't know he's here. Then, he heard the door open with a bang

"Gino, I know you're in here.." Suzaku said. "I know you're hiding in one of the doors."

He opened the one Gino was hiding in.

"AHA!"

"WAAUGH!" the poor blonde fell of the toilet. "DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!" he begged.

"You're in for a bashing, Gino." Suzaku said.

**( LATER )**

Suzaku sighed in victory. Its' been an hour since he finished with Gino. He looked at the guy in front of him, who's jumping on a blue pogo stick. Gino's punishment was to jump for 30 times straight without a break, using a pogo stick.

"So, are you still gonna drive me in a bad hair day, Mr. Knight Of Three?" Suzaku asked in amusement.

"*huff* *huff* No..sir.." Gino said as grasped for air. "Can I..go to the bathroom..?"

"No."

Gino groaned. "You meanie."

Suzaku smirked. "Sorry buddy. You're seriously in for revenge."

Sighing, the blonde man continued to jump.

* * *

REVIEW, I repeat, REVIEW THIS STORY! Thank you! :)

~Dark Zero 1718


End file.
